


Mage: Chapter 23- New In Town

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 23- New In Town

Chapter 23 – New In Town  
Part 1 – Sol Dantol  
Liz looked up to the bright, cloudless blue sky, wonder filling her eyes at the new sight. In front of her was a wide-open street with footpaths packed with pedestrians, running down the side and middle of the road. Fancy, high priced cars zoomed past at inordinate speeds. Tall palm trees marked the roads, their leaves lightly blowing in the breeze. Liz took a few steps forward down the footpath separating the two sides of the road.  
“Wow, this place is amazing,” Liz exclaimed.  
Alex stretched out his arms behind his back as the bus took off from the stop behind him.  
“Yep, its really something,” Alex groaned as he stretched.  
“I think I’ve seen this street In a movie once. This is so cool,” Liz continued.   
“Out of the way,” came a voice from Liz's side.  
Liz turned to see a crowd of people barreling towards her across the pedestrian crossing. The crowd stormed past Liz bumping her around with their shoulders uncaringly.  
“Ow.. hey watch it!” Liz huffed as the crowd passed by.  
“Tourist,” murmured another grumpy voice from the crowd.   
The group passed across the other side of the road leaving Liz behind in their dust.  
“How rude,” Liz huffed.  
“Guess that’s Sol Dantol for you,” Bip said as him and Alex approached her. “Everyone around here’s got somewhere to get asap.”  
Liz looked across to her friends approaching her. She was suddenly sent off-balance as someone crashed into her at full force.  
“Hey what the hell!” Liz exclaimed.   
Liz turned to face the careless pedestrian. She looked down, surprised to see a young boy sprawled out on the ground beneath her. The boy rubbed his back where he had landed.  
“Huh? It's just a kid,” Liz said, reaching her arm out to help the boy up.  
The boy looked up at Liz for a moment. Without warning, he slapped her hand out of the way before jumping up and sprinting past her. Liz turned around to face the boy as he ran off.  
“Rude,” Liz snarled.  
“Get back here,” Came a shout from across the street.  
The group turned to see a pack of three men wearing dark blue suits and completely blacked out sunglasses. The men barreled past, completely ignoring the group. Bip followed the men with his eyes as they ran off.  
“What was that about,” Bip said.  
Without a moment's hesitation, Liz took off after the men.  
“Huh, what?” Alex exclaimed before running after her. “What are you doing,”  
“That kids clearly in trouble. We need to help him.”  
“And why exactly do we need to do that? For all, we know he’s a wanted criminal.”  
“shut up. Just follow me,” insisted Liz.  
Part 2- Sol Dantol Battle  
Liz Bip and Alex sprinted down the sidewalk past the other pedestrians around them. They turned into a darkened dead-end ally way. The three men in black surrounded around the boy, Slowly encroaching on him.  
“Think your smart huh,” the man in the middle taunted. “ Looks like we have you cornered now punk.”  
Liz ran toward the man. She jumped off the ground, launching herself towards him through the air aiming her foot squarely at him. Liz made contact with the man's back sending him crashing down to the ground with a loud thud.  
“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size,” said Liz.  
The other two men turned to face there companion, shocked by the unexpected attack. They reached into there suits, pulling out a small pistol each. Without warning the man on Liz right began to spasm and jitter about before falling the ground, revealing Bip floating behind him. The other man raised his gun up towards Bip. Alex raised his arm behind his head, his blade appearing in his hand. He launched his blade towards the remaining man. The knife pierced his gun, sending it flying out of his hand and pinning it to the wall behind. The man turned to face Alex as he ran towards Him at full speed, his fist cocked back preparing to strike. He launched his fist towards the man's head sending him crashing to the ground, knocking him out immediately. Liz stood up and looked across to the boy who continued to press himself up against the wall, sternly staring down Liz.  
“Hey, it’s ok. Were not here to hurt you,” Liz said as she slowly approached him.  
The boy's expression slowly began to lighten as he realized that he was no longer in danger. Suddenly, a second group of men came barreling around the corner and into the ally way. Liz turned around to face the new group of foes. The boy squatted down before launching himself up incredibly high sending him flying to roof. The boy ran off across the rooftops without a moment's hesitation.  
“Who the hell are you guys,” Grunted one of the men.  
“What do you mean who are we? Who are you? You should be ashamed of yourself attacking a kid like that,” Liz retorted.  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about, but regardless. I'm not letting you get away with what you’ve done to our colleges.”  
The man quickly launched himself toward Liz with his arm cocked back. He tripped forward as he moved barely managing to maintain his balance.  
“What the?” The man exclaimed.  
The assailant looked down to his legs. All the way to his knees had been completely frozen in a block of ice. The other two men looked across to there companion before pulling out their guns. The pair aimed their weapons at Alex and Liz, instantly letting out a barrage of bullet at them. Liz raised her arms up forming a wall of ice with a large arch in the middle in front of her. She launched her fist into the wall sending it flying towards the pair. The ice forcefully crashed into the assailants, knocking them unconscious. The arch passed over the man frozen in ice as it continued to push the other two men out of the ally.   
“Wow you're really starting to get the hang of fighting,” Alex congratulated.  
Liz lowered her arms down causing the ice wall to suddenly melt, flooding the ally way with cold water.  
“Aww, thank you,” Liz replied.  
Alex stomped over to the man still trying to free his lower half from the block of ice. He reached out, grabbing him by the collar.  
“Alright, your gonna tell us what exactly you were planning on doing with that kid,” Alex demanded.   
“You don’t get to order me around kid. You’re gonna regret messing with Mr. Morhan,” The man snarled.   
“Yeah, whatever just answer our qu…” Liz paused for a moment as she processed the man's words. “ wait. Did you say you work for Charles Morhan?”  
Part 3- Reprimand  
Liz, Bip, and Alex stood in the dark office room facing towards the heavy wooden desk. Behind the desk sat a shadowy figure facing away from the group puffing thick smoke from his cigar. A proper looking, dark-skinned man in a suit and tie stood next to him.  
“You're in town for no more than twenty minutes. Yet already you’ve sent six of my men to the hospital, helped a wanted fugitive escape,” Said the man in the chair in a deep gravely voice.  
The man turned around to face the group, placing his hands down on the desk. His watch began to let out a high pitched beeping.  
“And on top of that… you turned up late,” The man continued.  
There was an uncomfortable moment of silence in the room. Liz glanced across to Alex standing next to her. His hands were curled into a tight fist and his eyes focused on the man with an icy cold stare.   
“We’re sorry Mr. Morhan,” Liz said penitently, breaking the silence. “We had no idea that they where working for yo…”  
“I don’t recall asking for an explanation,” interrupted Charles, plunging the group back into silence for a moment. “In usual circumstances, I would have had you fired and thrown out of the building. However. From what I hear you kick my men's asses pretty definitively, I need people around who know how to fight. Consider this as your first strike. Three strikes and well, your ou… understand?” Charles continued as he put out his cigar in the ashtray on his desk.  
Liz and Bip nodded their heads slightly in understanding. Charles turned to meet Alex gaze.  
“Understand?” Charles reiterated, more sternly.  
Alex relented for a moment, gritting his teeth in frustration before slowly nodding his head.   
“Good. Now with that out of the way, il leave you in the capable hand of mister Thucho here. That will be all for now,” Charles continued, gesturing towards the door.  
The man beside Charles turned to him before bowing down. He began to take long strides towards the door. The man pulled open the door gesturing for the group to follow him.  
Part 4 – Job Description(Part 1)  
Thucho continued to stride down the immaculate hallways of Charles mansion followed behind by Liz, Alex, and Bip. He passed by a large window overlooking a wide-open green field surrounding the building.   
“The pair of you will work shifts, never both at the same time. When on duty you will remain within a twenty-meter radius of Mr. Morhan at all times however you will not enter his office unless specifically requested. Mr. Morhan finds the presence of too many people distracting you see. Mr. Morhan spends most of his time within the mansion. However, when he does leave the chief of security, namely me, will be the only one to accompany him. You are to follow all orders given to you as soon as they are given. Do not interfere with the goings-on of other members of staff and of course, it goes without saying that you will not run within the mansion unless Mr Morhan is in immediate danger. Do I make myself clear?” Thucho explained in a thick french accent.  
“Seems pretty simple to me,” replied Bip.  
“Excellent. Now on a personal note. I do not see the need for your presence here. As Mr. Morhan’s chief of security and personal bodyguard, the fact that extra bodyguards where deemed necessary reflects poorly on me. So don’t expect this to be easy for you. Mr. Morhan has given me full authority to reprimand and even end your employment if you step to out of line and I intend to use it. I should have no problem dealing with the threat again Mr Morhan if and when It arises, so more then anything just try and stay out of my way.”  
The group looked to each other somewhat taken aback by Thucho’s honesty. While he never once broke his posh and professional demeanor, his words were undercut by an air of Anger and frustration. Alex turned back to face Thucho.  
“So what kind of threat are we dealing with here?” Asked Alex.  
“Well… A couple of weeks ago an old business partner of Mr. Morhan turned up dead in Seaside. Mr. Morhan has reason to believe he will be the killer's next target. So until the police complete there investigation and the killer is found, you will remain employed.”  
Thucho stopped as he reached a set of intricately carved wooden doors at the front of a large open hall. He reached out and grabbed the door handle.  
“Now please follow me and I will show you to your lodging.”  
Part 5 – Job Description (Part 2)  
The group walked across the sprawling grassy planes surround the mansion. Liz looked back over her shoulder, seeing the mansion being left far behind them.  
“were going pretty far away from the mansion. Wouldn’t it be easier to protect Mr. Morhan if we stayed closer?” Asked Liz.  
“Both Mr. Morhan and I find the presence of other magical signals to be a distraction. So your house is located outside the range of our detection so you won’t distract us while not on duty,” Thucho explained before stopping in his tracks. “ here we are,”  
Liz, Bip, and Alex looked up towards the small hut sitting in the middle of the field. The Hut was run down and shabby looking in complete contrast to the nearby illustrious mansion.  
“This is it?”  
“There are uniforms and a phone with a direct link to the mansion inside. If you receive a call you are to answer immediately. If you are called to the mansion you are to arrive within ten minutes in full uniform. Well, then that will be all. Elizabeth your first shift will be tomorrow at 8 am. I suggest you don’t be late,” Thucho stated.  
“Thank you Mr,” Bip replied.  
Thucho shifted his gaze across to Bip, staring him down for a moment before turning around to walk back to the mansion.  
“And no pets in the mansion. Keep it in your lodging,” Thucho ordered as he walked off.  
“Pet?” Bip muttered.  
Liz looked up to the sky as the sun continued to set lower and lower.  
“Come on… let get settled,” Liz said as she walked towards the hut.   
Part 6- Settling in  
“You really need to learn to control your temper Alex,” Liz said as she unpacked her bag at the foot of her bed.  
“Yeah yeah I know. I'll work on it,” Alex replied dismissively as he laid lazily across his bed.  
“She has a good point Alex. If your gonna be working here you have to keep a low profile. Charles is already on his guard. We don’t wanna give him a reason to suspect us.”  
“I said ill work on it,” Alex snarled.  
Liz stretched out her arms over her head as she let out a long yawn.  
“You better,” Liz yawned as she laid down in her bed. “I'm going to get some shut-eye, I gotta be up early for work after all. Night.”  
“Night,” Replied Bip and Alex in unison.  
Liz closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep, preparing for the challenges that the next day would bring.


End file.
